


Mismatched: Raditz/Vegeta

by Anonymous



Series: Mismatched Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being stranded on a mission on a far-off planet Vegeta discovers the assets and advantages of having a long-haired saiyan as your attender...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> Alright, that wasn’t my idea.  
> I never thought I’d actually write that! I blame AlphaLightBearer. You made my do this! ;)  
> So, I hope you enjoy what you’re about to read.

“Raditz...Raaaditz...”

Raditz grunted; he half turned as not to appear to be addressing the figure somewhere in front of him; the dark silhouette that was outlined against the dispersing dust.  
“Raditz...” it droned from his scouter.

“What?!” Raditz roared as he finally snapped.

“Oh, nothing,” replied Nappa in his usual annoying voice, “Just checking.”  
“Checking on what? I’m busy!” Raditz hissed through gritted teeth. Slowly and unnoticed by him the dust in front of him settled on the ground.

“Checking on you. And your wellbeing,” Nappa chuckled, “You know. Just to make sure that you haven’t fallen victim to one of his majesty’s moods.”  
“His majesty...” Raditz repeated mockingly while rolling his eyes.  
He barely noticed the hand darting past his cheek before his scouter was torn off and thrown into the dust.

“Goddamnit Nappa, don’t you have anyone else you can bore to death with your stupid ranting? If only we could adjust you vocal chords to a speaker system we could exterminate an entire planet’s population.”

“Prince Vegeta,” Nappa replied a trifle quieter, “I was just...”  
“You’re getting on my nerves,” Vegeta groaned, “and I was just beginning to enjoy myself. And you know what happens to Killjoys...”  
“My prince, I didn’t mean...” Nappa began meekly but Vegeta’s roar silenced him in an instant.  
“If you piss me off one more time I’m going to turn you into a pillar of fire and slowly melt your body, so that you can watch with your stupid deformed face how you’re turning to dust and ashes! Understood?!”

Assuming that silence meant consent Vegeta sighed while turning off his scouter.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Raditz froze in mid-motion, straining his muscles to remain in the current position.  
“We’re not quite finished,” groaned Vegeta while restraining Raditz by grabbing his tail, whose body had suddenly overcome the will to live and had therefore ventured an attempt to escape.  
“I...I...” Raditz stuttered trying to bring up every last ounce of courage under Vegeta’s death glare. “I think some of them are still hiding in the caves...”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find them?” Vegeta replied while casting a thumb towards the smoking mountains.  
“But some of them were hiding in mines...” Raditz added.  
“All dead,” Vegeta added levelly while letting go off Raditz’ tail, “even the little ones.”

Raditz turned his head aside so he wouldn’t see the terrible gleam in Vegeta’s eyes. The glow of Thanatos...the mad glow in his eyes, eyes affixed to a body that would joyfully obliterate its own race just to see that it could achieve it.

“Is there anything wrong with my face?” Vegeta asked boldly  
Raditz cursed himself while trying to glare away his nervousness.

Vegeta might have been a boisterous and vainglorious megalomaniac and yet in a skull that was almost as titanium lingered something extremely receptive and sensitive. And it was probably worse than imagining him to be a heartless pillock.  
He possessed a sensitive part. And yet the heinous crimes he committed...

The next moment Raditz realised that he was lying on his back, Vegeta’s horrible gleeful smile above him. And a boot in his chest slowly crushing his ribcage.  
“I asked you a question,” Vegeta remarked in a voice like ice.  
“Sorry...Prince...” Raditz managed to hiss while clutching at his chest.

Vegeta hurled him into the air before catching him around the waist.  
“I’d have to lie if I said that you low-bred warriors don’t fascinate me,” Vegeta smiled while trying to squeeze the last breath out of Raditz.  
“You talk big. If only your strength was as big as your mouth.”

He tossed Raditz aside who landed heavily in a pile of rocks.  
Somehow Vegeta always managed to throw you into a stone heap, regardless of the planet’s vegetation.  
“Oh come on, you’re pathetic,” Vegeta folded his arms in front of his chest while tapping his foot unnerved. Slowly Raditz sat up unable to detect whether he still possessed all of his limbs.  
“I thought Nappa was your favourite punching-bag,” he mumbled half to himself.

You never even saw Vegeta move, but there he was, burying his gloved fingers in Raditz’ hair and pulling his head into his neck.  
Vegeta cracked a terrible smile. A grin of malice...and something bolder...  
“Nappa lacks a certain amount of natural scalp hair, while you on the other hand appear to posses more than necessary. But I have to say that it does come in handy.”

Yanking at his hair Vegeta dragged Raditz over the ashy ground before pushing him down onto a couple of logs.  
“That’s how I like ‘em,” Vegeta smirked as he kicked a quivering Raditz in the chest, “Long haired and shaking.”

Raditz spat blood still trying to wriggle out of Vegeta’s grip. He was so shocked to find Vegeta’s hand brushing over his cheek, that he bit into his fingers.  
Vegeta barely flinched. He slapped his face admonitory before continuing to comfort Raditz’ maltreated skin.  
“You don’t exactly possess what I’d call a pretty face,” Vegeta said, an inquisitive thumb pressed against Raditz’ lower lip,”but your lips sure look invitingly.”

Raditz swallowed. His bruised lips surrendered to the pressure of Vegeta’s thumb and parted- which earned him a satisfied smirk from Vegeta.  
Raditz closed his eyes as his instincts kicked in and he started licking and sucking at Vegeta’s thumb succumbing.  
His muscles tensed as Vegeta forcefully pushed him down onto all fours, playfully thrusting against his rear end. Teasing him. Enticing him.

“Oh come on Raditz, blushing like a virgin,” ts-tsked Vegeta while grabbing his hips and humping him vigorously.  
Raditz snorted. “I’m not blushing,” he managed to hiss between gritted teeth.

“Steadfast as always.”  
Vegeta pulled Raditz back onto his knees. He forced his unresisting head closer, closer towards the swelling flesh between his thighs.  
Eventually Vegeta buried his fingers in Raditz thick hair, guiding his head, rubbing his cheeks against his throbbing cock.  
Raditz didn’t even try to put up a fight as Vegeta pushed two eager fingers into his mouth, preparing his cavity for the impending intrusion. Vegeta’s now bared rock-hard cock slipped over Raditz slick mouth, probing his oral cavity with pleasure.

Raditz tried not to look into Vegeta’s face in order not to actually see the smug smile he expected upon his lips. He squinted at the feeling of the thick glans rubbing against his palate.  
He swallowed.  
Raditz felt his tongue uncurling to lick the tip of Vegeta’s cock and cursed himself for exposing himself to the taste of his musky skin and pre-cum.

He found the gloved hands to tighten around the strands of hair they were still entangled with as Vegeta slowly directed his head closer and pulled it back. He thrust his member forward to poke Raditz’ palate before trying to push deeper.

Raditz tried to cough but found himself unable to do so since Vegeta’s throbbing manhood was blocking his windpipe. He buried his nails in Vegeta’s skin above the upper part of his bones, only to elicit a sweet moan from him.  
Raditz scratched and raked his fingers over his skin, breaking it, bruising it, and still he found himself unable to keep Vegeta from slowly suffocating him.  
In a fit of despair, arms flailing, he grabbed the only thing that presented itself – and grabbed Vegeta’s tail.

To his surprise Vegeta froze in mid-motion. Raditz gasped while retreating and doubling over; he was too occupied with his stinging lungs and the numb feeling inside of his chest that he hardly felt Vegeta’s tail escaping from his grip.  
Having regained control back over his body, Vegeta lunged at Raditz, rolling around with him on the ground in a mad ball of limbs and half-hard members.  
Eventually Vegeta managed to pin Raditz’ head down with his thighs before forcing him into sucking his cock again.

“You son of a bitch,” he panted, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
Vegeta continued spitting and lashing out at Raditz while Raditz obediently sucked him off; but Vegeta had noticed the glance Raditz had flashed him.  
He’d seen the disdain, the spite.  
_Raditz knew that his tail was still his weak spot!_

Finally, after clashing Raditz’ head against his steely lower abdomen several times, Vegeta pulled out, watching through narrowed eyes how his hot cum splashed over Raditz face.

In one swift movement he’d kicked Raditz back onto the ground, where he lay, growling and panting heavily.

“Just one word about this to Nappa and you’re dead.”

And then Vegeta distracted himself from the nagging feeling of having a weak-spot discovered by throwing rocks at Raditz until he’d crawled out of sight.


End file.
